Baron von Blimp
|image= |gender=Male |race=Balloon |faction=Evil |health=Three blows |level=Hot Air 2 - Intro: The Story So Far, Level 20: Baron von Blimp, The End: Or is it? |status=Alive , |game=Hot Air 2 }}Baron von Blimp is the second boss of story mode in Hot Air 2. He is the main antagonist of the game and abducted Hot Air's girlfriend, probably with the intention of wanting to marry her. Game info History When Hot Air and his girlfriend fell in love with each other, the Baron dropped a flower from the sky to draw Hot Air away from his girlfriend. Hot Air then looked back, and saw that his girlfriend wanted it. While Hot Air try to find a way to pick up the flower, the Baron swooped down, dropped a cage over hot air's girlfriend, and flew away with her. In game Baron von Blimp appears as the second boss in Hot Air 2: All Blown Up. Upon defeating him and completing the level, the player unlocks a balloon with Baron von Blimp's face on it. Strategy Baron von Blimp will deploy drills, dropping them down. The strategy for this level is to blow the drills back up at the Baron. He has got to be hit three times in order to complete the level. One health unit is depleted every time he is hit by a drill. When he loses all his health, his Blimp will drop to the floor so that the player is able unlock the locked gate and gain access to hot air's girlfriend. The falling gondola will kill hot air if he is under it when it falls, so it is best to blow the drills away when not below the blimp. Equipment The Baron owns a large amount of equipment, some only seen once in Hot Air 2. Armament ]] The Baron was armed with his own personal drills that he dropped on his foes from his blimp. He also had a cage. He may had had other weapons not mentioned in the game. Transportation Baron von Blimp was often seen moving around in a Blimp. He probably preferred to fly around in a blimp (Which is probably how he got his name). Unlockable in the game is a Balloon with Baron von Blimps face, unlocked once level twenty: Baron von Blimp, is completed. Blimp The Blimp the Baron flew around in is black, with eyes and a moustache, three purple flaps, and a large purple mouth with teeth. It has a gondola, which is where he piloted his ship. Because of its size, the Baron could possibly hide weapons and other malicious content in the blimp. Balloon The Baron also used a balloon also for transportation. It had the same face as the one on the blimp, except completely flat. Trivia * It is unknown how the Baron got the rank of "Baron". It may had been just there as part of the name. * Baron von Blimp resembles the Kirov from the Command and Conquer: Red Alert series. *Baron von Blimp is considered by many Nitromians to be a much easier boss than the preceding one, Octoboss. *Baron von Blimp may be based on Bowser from the Mario series since he kidnapped Hot Air's Crush in the intro like how Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach in the Mario games Notes Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Hot Air series Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Male characters